Se llamará Harry
by Lyeth
Summary: James y Lily tienen que contarle al resto de los merodeadores que Lily está embarazada. James/Lily, algo de Sirius/Remus.


Diciembre aún no comienza, pero en Inglaterra ya puede sentirse el frío penetrando hasta las más gruesas paredes, y todo parece anunciar la llegada de un invierno blanco y cruel. Las chimeneas se encuentran encendidas donde quiera que se vaya y la gente se refugia tras gruesos abrigos y largas bufandas antes de poner un pie fuera de sus hogares.

En casa de los Potter, el fuego arde en la chimenea, pero el crepitar de las llamas es apagado por el silbido de la tetera, el ir y venir de ollas y sartenes, y el constante golpeteo de los cuchillos sobre las tablas de madera. Lily prefiere cocinar sin magia —parte de la gracia del asunto está en manipular los alimentos con las manos, gastar tiempo y energías dentro de la cocina—, pero esta noche tienen invitados y se le ha hecho tarde.

James da vueltas por la cocina durante varios minutos tratando de tocar esto o mover eso otro, pero ante la rotunda negativa de su esposa a sus ofertas de ayuda, no le queda más que hacer que sentarse en uno de los sillones del salón, leer El Profeta y esperar.

—¡James! ¿Qué hora es? —grita Lily desde la cocina, demasiado ocupada como para distraerse mucho más.

—Las seis y media —le responde James sin despegar la vista de la página del diario que está leyendo. Un puente de un barrio muggle de Edimburgo colapsó en la hora de mayor tráfico sin que los muggles puedan encontrar una causa aparente, causa que él conoce, por supuesto. Las cosas están cada vez más negras y los ataques de los que se hacen llamar mortífagos aumentan su frecuencia a una velocidad alarmante.

—¿Qué? —Lily no lo escucha sobre los ruidos de los utensilios de cocina, así que se asoma por la puerta. Tiene el cabello recogido en una coleta hecha a la rápida y manchas de comida en la cara y en el delantal.

—Las seis y media —repite James, esta vez mirándola con una sonrisa en el rostro. Puede que allá fuera una guerra amenace ambos mundos, el muggle y el mágico; pero ahí dentro, James observa a su esposa y se siente el hombre más feliz del universo, porque tiene todo lo que desea y más, tantos años de insistencia valieron absolutamente la pena.

—¡Por Merlín! Tengo que ir a vestirme. ¿Podrías vigilar las ollas? —Lily se quita los guantes de cocina y los deja a un lado en el mesón, luego se saca el delantal por su cabeza y lo cuelga en el perchero ubicado al lado de la estantería donde guardan los platos. No es que Lily sea la reina del orden, pero le gusta que, al menos en su cocina, todo esté en su lugar.

—¿Vas a dejarme entrar a tu cocina? —le pregunta James entre divertido y asombrado. Desde que se mudaron a esa casa, puede contar con los dedos de una mano las veces que Lily le ha permitido poner un pie en la cocina. Deja El Profeta doblado descuidadamente sobre la mesa y se dirige al santuario de su esposa. La besa fugazmente en los labios, susurrándole un "estás preciosa" que no alcanza a hacerle justicia, y nota como Lily sonríe en ese beso. Nunca ha logrado entender que las mujeres necesiten más de media hora para arreglarse, siempre le ha parecido una cantidad de tiempo exagerado. —Manos a la obra —murmura al entrar a la cocina.

—No se te ocurra tocar nada, sólo vigila —le advierte Lily sin dejar de sonreír, pero con una amenaza más que clara en su voz.

Quince minutos después, James deshace todos los hechizos que Lily había puesto unas horas atrás sobre las ollas porque, según él, ya todo está listo, y presiente que Lily es capaz de matarlo si llega a echar algo a perder. Por otro lado, si no tuviera que hacer nada, no lo habría dejado vigilando. Deja las ollas sobre la mesa, los cuchillos limpios y guardados, los platos apilados, y sube a su habitación a ver si Lily necesita ayuda en alguna otra cosa.

—¿Qué haces aquí? —se alarma ella al verlo aparecer.

—Tranquila, he dejado todo listo y en su sitio. Además, sólo son los chicos los que vienen, no pasa nada si no está todo perfecto —James se acerca a su esposa por detrás, le ayuda con el cierre del vestido y coge uno de los collares que hay sobre la cajonera, el que le regaló en su primer aniversario como novios.

—Lo sé, pero estoy nerviosa. No todos los días le dices a tus mejores amigos que serán tíos —James sonríe, le gusta oír a Lily hablar de los merodeadores como sus mejores amigos también. Lily se aparta el cabello hacia un lado para que James pueda abrocharle el collar. —¿Cómo crees que se lo tomen?

—Estarán felices, no te preocupes —Lily le abraza, emocionada. Le da unos últimos retoques a su cabello, alisa su vestido y sus ojos se abren espantados al toparse con el reloj muggle colgado en una de las esquinas de la habitación.

—Estarán aquí en cinco minutos y tú ni siquiera te has cambiado de ropa —Lily se separa de él y le mira horrorizada, James sonríe y le besa la frente.

—Lily, respira. Todo saldrá bien.

Cinco minutos después de las siete, ambos bajan las escaleras y Lily agradece mentalmente que a ninguno de sus amigos se le haya ocurrido ser puntual. Están terminando de colocar los platos sobre la mesa, cuando las llamas de la chimenea adquieren un color verde y Sirius sale de ellas sonriente y con una botella de whisky de fuego en la mano.

—Black, ¿es mucho pedir que te aparezcas fuera de nuestra casa y toques la puerta simulando ser una persona educada?

—Evans, como si no me conocieras. ¿Crees que voy a perderme la oportunidad de oír los gritos de mis antepasados revolcándose en sus tumbas cada vez que no cumplo con el protocolo? No, gracias —Lily suspira y James evita una carcajada que probablemente le significaría una mirada reprobatoria de su mujer.

Sirius deja la botella sobre la mesa y Lily murmura algo parecido a "¿por qué nunca puede traer vino?". James pasa por su lado y le responde que el vino siempre lo trae Remus y Lily esboza una sonrisa al escuchar sonar el timbre.

—Ése debe ser Lupin, demasiado educado como para llegar por la práctica chimenea —Lily fulmina a Sirius con la mirada y va a abrir la puerta donde, efectivamente, se encuentra con Remus y una botella de vino en su mano.

—Supuse que Sirius traería whisky, así que traje esto —le dice Remus, entregándole la botella y abrazándola luego.

Se sientan los cuatro en el salón y James lanza El Profeta a las llamas, por un día harán como si no hubiera una guerra al otro lado de la puerta.

—¿Y ustedes dos? —James mira a Sirius y a Remus con cara de sorpresa, como recién entendiendo algo que, en realidad, era bastante obvio.

—¿Nosotros dos qué? —Sirius sí que no entiende nada. Remus cree saber un poco más de qué va la cosa, y se prepara mentalmente para las típicas bromas de James. Es un misterio para él cómo es que pueden seguir causándole gracia después de tanto tiempo.

—Que no han llegado juntos, eso es raro. ¿Se han peleado?

—Potter… —Sirius parece hacer un esfuerzo enorme para no asesinar a James ahí mismo. —¿Cuántas veces te he dicho que eso del matrimonio está bien para ti, está bien para Lily, está bien incluso para Remus y Peter, pero no para mí?

—¡Pero si ustedes están más casados que James y yo! Y hace más tiempo también —Lily le sigue el juego a su esposo y se gana una mirada más que reprobatoria por parte de Remus. Sirius, en cambio, tras un instante de vacilación, opta por ignorarla con ese orgullo digno de un Black.

James sabe que la relación entre Sirius y Remus, por mucho que haya empezado hace ya más de un par de años, sigue siendo siempre terreno peligroso; hay ciertas cosas que Sirius nunca va a admitir, no sin unas cuantas copas encima y poca ropa en el cuerpo y a James, definitivamente, no le interesa verlo en esa situación. Así que decide salir del enredo en el que él solo se metió, y lo hace por el camino fácil.

—Lily, ¿te parece abrir el whisky de fuego mientras esperamos a Peter? —cambiando de tema y ofreciendo alcohol para relajar los ánimos y matar el tiempo. De reojo, ve como Remus sonríe, agradeciéndole.

—Potter, ¿desde cuándo necesitas aprobación de una mujer para hacer algo? —Sirius mira a James como si no le conociera, como si el matrimonio le hubiera arrebatado a su mejor amigo y en su lugar hubiera puesto a alguien que jamás habría recorrido los pasillos de Hogwarts a altas horas de la noche bajo una capa de invisibilidad.

—Desde que se casó conmigo, Black —le contesta Lily como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo.

—Bruja desalmada, ¿qué le has hecho a mi amigo? —hay algo de amenaza en la mirada de Sirius, algo que dice que lo que Lily ha hecho es un crimen, y uno grande, de esos que te hacen lamentar que el Cruciatus sea una maldición imperdonable.

—Se llama madurez, Black.

—¿La has oído, Lunático? Jimmy, nuestro Jimmy, ha madurado —la voz de Sirius suena dolida y se escandaliza al escuchar a Remus murmurar que no es tan grave, Sirius.

—Y a ti no te haría nada de mal madurar un poco también —le espeta Lily, mirando a Remus como diciendo que no sé cómo puedes soportarlo, y dirigiéndose a la puerta porque acaba de sonar el timbre otra vez. —Peter, te estábamos esperando.

—Siento llegar tarde.

—No te preocupes, mientras no llegues por la chimenea como el educado de tu amigo —le perdona Lily, guiñándole el ojo en contraste con la seriedad y el enojo de su voz.

—Evans, hagamos un trato. Yo te perdono que corrompas a James y tú me perdonas las faltas a las buenas costumbres de aquí a cincuenta años más.

—No te conviene, Lily. Tendrá la excusa perfecta para aparecerse por aquí cuando se le dé la gana y sin avisar. Experiencia propia —le advierte Remus divertido.

—Lunático, como si no te gustara lo que hacemos cada vez que aparezco por tu casa —Sirius se le acerca seductoramente mientras Remus enrojece y se mira los pies.

—¡No queremos saberlo! —grita James tapándose los oídos, Sirius estalla en carcajadas y Remus murmura que no quieren contarlo tampoco.

Pasan al comedor cuando la botella de whiskey de fuego ya va por la mitad y Lily decide que a ese paso, ninguno de los cuatro amigos estará en condiciones de sentarse a una mesa a comer y no piensa tirar a la basura horas de trabajo en la cocina. Guarda el whiskey ante los reproches de Sirius, y descorcha el vino que permanecía olvidado sobre la mesa desde que Remus lo dejó ahí.

Sirius alcanza la copa que flota frente a sus ojos y toma un trago. Remus es el único que parece darse cuenta de que Lily no tiene una copa en las manos, y que tampoco la tenía cuando tomaban whiskey, y esconde una sonrisa detrás de la suya al llevársela a los labios. Sabía que la cena tenía una razón de ser, no están los tiempos para juntarse con los amigos sólo para charlar, por mucho que les gustaría. Vuelve a centrar su atención en la conversación que está teniendo lugar cuando Peter intenta explicarles, con la boca llena de comida, que no es una idea tan descabellada tomarse todos unas vacaciones e ir a las montañas del Perú, incluso cuando ninguno de ellos sabe exactamente dónde está Perú.

—Está lejos —les dice Peter, ilusionado y lleno de emoción —y he escuchado que allá el Quidditch se juega con dos quaffles y cuatro bludgers.

James le pregunta si es que no se juega también con más de una snitch y por la mente de Sirius pasan los rostros de las personas a las que le destrozaría feliz la cabeza con esas cuatro bludgers.

—Si descubres cómo se llega a Perú, yo me sacrifico y te acompaño. Pero si se me pega alguna extraña enfermedad que haga que se me caigan las pelotas, te corto las tuyas —Peter traga saliva con dificultad y le pregunta a Remus si de verdad existe una enfermedad que haga eso, pensando que tal vez ir a Perú no es una idea tan buena después de todo. Sirius le responde que no tiene de qué preocuparse, que no las puede tener más caídas de lo que ya las tiene, y James carraspea porque ya es suficiente de hablar de pelotas delante de Lily.

—Cornamenta, amigo mío, esta mujer te tiene dominado. ¿No extrañas los mejores tiempos en que corrías y saltabas, igual que Bambi, libre por bosques y praderas? —James lo mira seriamente, como ofendido por la comparación, y Lily se aguanta las ganas de preguntar cómo es que Sirius conoce a Bambi, riéndose ante la imagen mental de Sirius viendo una película de Disney. Supone que Remus tiene algo que ver en eso, y se lo anota para preguntárselo luego.

Lily lleva los platos desde la cocina hacia el comedor con la ayuda de James, y se hace un momento de silencio cuando todos empiezan a comer, mientras Lily los mira, nerviosa, esperando una aprobación que en cualquier otra situación no necesitaría. Nota como a Peter le brillan los ojos al comer, y como Remus le sonríe desde el otro lado de la mesa y se da por satisfecha.

—Ahora entiendo todo —dice Sirius con una expresión en el rostro que dice haber encontrado una verdad que había permanecido oculta mucho tiempo y que parece explicar un sinfín de cosas. —Yo también aceptaría casarme con una mujer que cocina así. No sabes el alivio que me da el saber que no te hemos perdido, Cornamenta.

—Escucha, Remus. Ya sabes lo que tienes que hacer si quieres algo más serio con éste —Lily sabe que el comentario no era necesario, que bastaba con agradecer el cumplido de Sirius, pero ambos tienen un acuerdo tácito para mantener una relación de "cruel esposa del mejor amigo" y "mejor amigo mala influencia del esposo", y por mucho que la relación entre ellos haya cambiado desde los tiempos de Hogwarts y ahora hasta cariño se tengan, no van a romper ese acuerdo.

—¿Por qué tengo que yo cumplir el rol de esposa?

—¿Porque me ves a mí con un delantal cocinándote? —Sirius mira a Remus con una de esas miradas que podrían matar mortífagos, y Remus entiende que, si en algo aprecia su vida, más le vale no comentar que, efectivamente, Sirius sí le ha cocinado en varias oportunidades. James se sorprende por este lapsus en el eterno silencio que Sirius y Remus mantienen en torno a su relación, pero opta por guardar silencio y observar; decir que se siente afortunado es poco.

La cena continúa sin ser muy diferente a lo que ha venido siendo toda la velada. Se ríen de bromas que sólo ellos entienden, recuerdan algunas hazañas en Hogwarts, de las que Lily no estaba en absoluto enterada, y le sorprende el hecho de que aún tenga la capacidad de sorprenderse de lo que esos cuatro amigos puedan haber hecho o seguir haciendo. Sin comentarlo, los cinco lamentan que esos momentos en que están todos reunidos sin preocupaciones se den cada vez menos, porque hay cosas más importantes, porque hay peligro donde quiera que se vaya, porque las fuerzas y el tiempo están ahora destinados a defender a todo un mundo, sin hacer diferencias entre magos y muggles.

Cuando los platos están vacíos y apilados en la cocina esperando ser fregados, James decide que ya es hora de ir al grano, de dejar de darle rodeos al asunto.

—Chicos, hay algo que Lily y yo queremos contarles —comienza a tantear el terreno, una noticia como ésa no puede soltarse como si nada, sin preparación previa. Toma la mano de Lily y la sostiene entre las suyas al notar que su esposa está tiritando. La mira a los ojos y le sonríe, él también está nervioso, y un poco más enamorado de ella, se atrevería a decir.

—Y por eso la cena, ya lo sabemos. ¿Qué ha pasado? —Sirius trata de quitarle un poco de tensión al momento, e intenta que su voz no demuestre curiosidad. Sabe que no puede ser nada grave, de lo contrario no habría habido ni cena, ni risas, ni bromas sin sentido.

—Lo que pasa es que… —Lily no sabe cómo empezar, cómo contar que está embarazada sin que se note en sus ojos el miedo a la reacción de sus amigos, y sin que se le quiebre la voz por la emoción. Sabe que Remus se alegrará con ellos, y que Peter al comienzo no entenderá mucho y no sabrá que decir, pero en el fondo sentirá lo mismo que Remus. Pero Sirius es el mejor amigo de James y es impredecible.

—Tranquila, Lily. Sirius se pondrá feliz —Remus tiene una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, que contrasta con las expresiones de sorpresa y confusión del resto de los presentes.

—¿Cómo…? —a pesar de conocerlo bien y hace bastante tiempo, a Lily nunca ha dejado de sorprenderle Remus y su capacidad para descubrirlo todo. Bueno, no todo. Descubrir que Sirius no era tan heterosexual como decía le tomó años.

—Siempre se me ha dado bien observar —una de las tantas respuestas enigmáticas de Remus, pero Lily agradece el tener que preocuparse de una persona menos.

—Sólo informo que habemos algunos que no tenemos la capacidad intelectual de Lupin y no estamos entendiendo nada —Sirius habla por él y por Peter, que no podría estar más desconcertado. Interiormente, comienza a hacer suposiciones sobre qué es lo que se supone que hará que se ponga feliz, pero la verdad es que no está teniendo muchos resultados.

Lily sale del comedor hacia el salón y regresa con la botella medio vacía de whiskey de fuego en la mano. Sirve dos copas, una para Sirius y otra para Peter, y se las pone en frente. Decide que un poco de alcohol puede ser útil para una mejor recepción de la noticia.

—Potter, tu mujer me está sirviendo una copa de whiskey, ¿tengo que preocuparme? —Sirius es irónico, como lo ha sido toda su vida, pero sería preocupante si no lo fuera. James y Lily se miran, sonriendo, con más decisión y más felicidad de la que han sentido en toda su vida.

—Lo que pasa es que seremos padres. Lily está embarazada —con la mayor expresión de alegría en el rostro, James abraza a Lily por la espalda, pone las manos de ambos sobre la barriga de ella, donde el embarazo es aún imperceptible, y le da un suave beso en la mejilla, para luego observar a sus amigos con ojos expectantes.

Remus, como es de esperar, sobre todo considerando que ya se ha enterado de la noticia por sus propios medios, se acerca al matrimonio para unirse al abrazo y darles sus felicitaciones. En medio del abrazo, al ver que ni Sirius ni Peter hacen siquiera el amague de moverse, les dirige una mirada severa seguida de un movimiento de cabeza que busca animarlos a unírseles. Peter, entendiendo la indirecta, se levanta a darle a James unas palmaditas en la espalda; eso de los abrazos y las muestras de cariño no le resulta muy cómodo. Sirius, en cambio, no se da por aludido y permanece sentado, medianamente recostado en el respaldo de la silla.

—Ahora sí que perdimos a Cornamenta definitivamente —Sirius no está enojado, ni siquiera está molesto, pero hay un algo de incredulidad en lo abierto de sus ojos y en el tono de su voz. Incredulidad porque puede que tenga que hacerle caso a lo que Lily lleva diciéndole ya varios años, porque quizás sí va siendo hora de que siente cabeza y asuma que no están en el colegio. Hasta ese momento, podía seguir pensando en los merodeadores como un grupo de adolescentes; cosas como el matrimonio podía seguir tomándoselas a la ligera, pero un hijo debe ser sinónimo de adultez, y si van a tener que crecer, que al menos lo hagan los cuatro juntos.

—Y supongo que también tú estás perdido, porque voy a pedirte que seas el padrino, y créeme que, con lo que me costó convencer a Lily, no voy a aceptar un no por respuesta.

—Joder, Potter, ¿por qué tienes que arrastrarme al infierno contigo? —Sirius está emocionado, se le nota, pero no es como si fuera a confesarlo ni mucho menos.

—¿Y han pensado en nombres? —es Remus quien pregunta, por supuesto. Sirius piensa que no tiene sentido, que quedan meses aún para escoger un nombre; o lo pensaría si no siguiera demasiado sorprendido como para pensar en algo. Lily va a contestar que no, que no lo han conversado todavía, pero James se le adelanta.

—Se llamará Harry.

—¿Y cómo estás tan seguro de que será hombre? —Lily no quiere echar a perder el momento recriminando que ese asunto no está en absoluto decidido, así que se guarda los comentarios para más tarde. Además, Harry no es un nombre que le desagrade.

—Porque será todo un merodeador —hay orgullo en la voz de James, orgullo y un amor infinito capaz de destruir cualquier obstáculo. Sirius sonríe, con una de esas sonrisas que no auguran nada bueno, y Lily entiende que acaban de incluirlo en la crianza de su hijo; se extraña de que la idea no le moleste ni siquiera un poco.


End file.
